Two Officers and Some Gentlewomen
by ryannoels18
Summary: Cops Santana and Rachel are colleagues and best friends, and they have developed the perfect method.


_**AN:**_ **I was having a little writers block and decided to fill some prompts to get the creative juices flowing. So I saw this one and just had to write it. So here it is…**

Cops Santana and Rachel are colleagues and best friends, and they have developed a perfect method.

They pull up young innocent girls and bring them in a secluded room/space. After leaving them alone with Santana, who scares the shit out of them, Rachel arrives playing the good cop and offering a getaway: if they offer them sexual favors, she can try to convince Santana to let them go without consequences.

They always accept.

One of the girls is Quinn or Brittany. If you write both of them (not together, but one time when they stopped Quinn and one when they stopped Brittany) I'll give you my children.

**So this is the Prompt from Glee Kink Meme and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**On The Job**

Brittany and Quinn giggled as they made their way down a deserted road. They had just won their third national titles and thought it would be good to go on a road trip instead of flying back with all the other girls.

It took them a while to persuade their coach to agree and even longer for their parents to do so as well. So finally after a day of pleading and begging they had set on their way back home stopping at every major city and visiting all the major tourist places in between.

It was late and they had forgotten to make reservations earlier so they just decided to keep on driving switching every time one of them got tired.

"Oh this is so much fun!" Brittany yelled out her hands thrown in the air as they cruised top down in the crisp night air wind blowing in both their hairs.

"We so have to do this again" Quinn laughed at her long time best friend. She was already making plans to do it again whenever the team had a competition out of state or even out of their small little town.

The shops, the food, the people, and the places they all been and visited had been amazing, and she was sure that they other girls would be jealous when they came back and bragged about all the good times they had.

"Totally!" Brittany yelled standing up in her seat laughing almost manically as the blonde driver sped up.

PUT LINE HERE

"Damn Berry I'm fucking horny" Officer Lopez said to her partner as they sat alongside a deserted road waiting for some prick or idiot to take advantage of their town's deserted streets.

"Well that's why we're here Santana" Rachel smirked. They had perfected the perfect plan on getting some action and making their night shifts a little more fun in between the drunken college guys that came speeding by.

"Yeah well nobodies coming" Santana groaned feeling her member brush against her pants. It was hard enough trying to get action in their nosey little town, but now that they had a system that practically guarantee them getting laid almost daily she was hooked.

Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez were model cops to their bosses. They were the best officers their town had and though they were short staffed they managed to lower the towns crime rates drastically, and were never upset when they had to work overtime or late at night. Of course that was for their own reason, but the locals didn't need to know that.

When the two met they couldn't be anymore different, and a lot of people didn't see their partnership working out for the long run, but they slowly got used to each other's quirks and sooner rather than later became best friends. Whenever you saw Officer Berry you were bound to see Officer Lopez and vice versa. They were a packaged deal, and could even be found together without their uniforms on.

"Why don't we just drive into town and pick up a prostitute?" Santana asked.

"Because I really don't feel like getting checked out for an STD" Rachel laughed. She as well was hard, but unlike Santana she had learned to be patient. Their town was in the middle of the two biggest cities in the state and they always had late night commuters driving by. That's what made their plan so perfect.

Lots of young people came through on a road trip, or business trip, and since they only had one hotel in town, and that was occupied by the drunks, cheating spouses or hookers than most of them had to keep on driving to the next town.

They had to drive on the one major road in the town that just happened to be the most deserted road in there state which gave them confidence that they can drive crazy and speed without getting caught, but little did they know that they would be waiting for them. They used any excuse to pull them over from outdated sticker, broken taillight, and everything in the book, and once they pulled over that was when their plan really got interesting.

Santana would scare the beejeezus out of them threatening to lock them up, and of course Rachel would just stand their and watch. The Latina would then arrest the two put them in the back of the patrol car for added effect and drive off with her partner Rachel following some distance behind her with that person's car.

The Latina would then take them to the closed down warehouse far away from civilization as possible scaring them more. After they were dragged inside they were thrown down on a large mattress in the center of it.

Rachel would come in like a hero telling them that the only way they were going to do this is if they helped her out, and then she would talk to her partner. The person they took was always eager to agree thinking they were going to die so it was quite easy after that.

Of course the person they took was a women because of though the two officers looked like females, talked like females, and acted like females, the large dick between their legs was anything but female.

So after some well-rehearsed scare tactics she and Santana would then proceed to fuck the daily shit out of the women they took until both of them were too tired to move let alone get it up.

After that happened they would leave the girl there covered in there cum and hers as well, because though what they did wasn't exactly moral they would never rape anyone. Rachel would hand them their keys and point them in the direction back on the road. Of course Santana would make sure that they understood that they could tell no one this and if they did they would have bigger problems than they knew how to deal with.

That was their perfect plan and it worked every damn time. Rachel and Santana had the highest ticket numbers in their town and were racking in money from it, and from the headlights Rachel could see in her rearview mirror they were going to add another one to their list.

"Thank god" Santana sighed seeing the car draw closer. She really didn't feel like going home with a prostitute or a local stripper. This was so much fun and lead to hours of fucking to her immense amount of pleasure. She just prayed that whoever was driving were a girl and not some guy trying to get over one on his wife by going out of town to cheat.

"Told you to be patient young one" Rachel smiled her speedometer hanging outside the window smirking when the car speed past. "Look at that" she whistled reading the numbers. "Going seventy in a fifty mile zone" she laughed.

Santana grinned devilishly starting the car up siren and all and following after the car. People always thought since it was late and no one was on the road that they could speed through, but the law is the law no matter how many people drove down the road.

"Shit!" Quinn exclaimed seeing the sirens flashed behind her. Brittany hurriedly sat back down in her seat trying to put her seatbelt back on. Quinn bought them a little more time slowing down the car and then stopping when the blonde was settled.

She couldn't figure out why she was getting pulled over even if Brittany was standing up in the car. She shrugged as the car pulled up beside her its lights shutting off as well as the loud siren.

"Be cool" Brittany whispered as they waited. After a couple of minutes they watched as two officers came climbed out the police cruiser one walking to the drivers side and the other walking to Brittany's side.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the officer on the left asked shifting the attention to them.

"No" Quinn shook her head looking up at the flashlight. "No Officer Lopez" she added reading the name tag. She could tell it was girl due to the amount of cleavage of the officer.

"Well you were going seventy in a fifty zone" Lopez replied placing the flashlight on her hip.

"Were sorry" Quinn said looking at them with a well practice pout that got her out of anything.

"Not going to work" Santana hissed seeing right through her innocent act. "Both of you out the car now!" she yelled stepping back from the door her hand on her gun.

"What?" Quinn and Brittany asked confused.

"You heard my partner out the car now!" the one on Brittany's side yelled. Both of them quickly got out seeing the two officer's hands grab their guns.

"What's the matter officer?" Quinn asked as the stood against the car.

"Don't talk" Santana hissed as Rachel walked Brittany around to the other side pushing her next to her friend. The two blondes watched worriedly as they officer stepped aside to whisper to each other.

"Quinn I can't go to jail" Brittany whimpered her body shaking in fear.

"I know" the blonde nodded. "We have to do everything they say, okay?" she added looking at her best friend just as scared as she was, but trying hard to hide the fact.

"Okay" Brittany sniffled trying to hold the tears in. She had seen so many shows and movies of what they did to people like her in jail and she didn't want that to happen.

"Alright you two" Officer Lopez said walking up to them. They could now Officer Berry's badge as she stood behind them.

"What are you going to do to us?" Quinn asked trying to put on a brave front, but failing miserably.

"You're under arrest for driving under the influence, reckless endangerment, and drug possession" Santana informed to the confusion and fear of the two blondes.

"What!?" Quinn yelled. "Were not drunk, and we don't have drugs!" she yelled.

"So what is this?" Officer Berry asked getting out their car with a small bag filled with white powder in it. She of coursed planted it, but they didn't needed to know that.

"That's not our car!" Brittany cried. "We rented it from the airport!" she desperately yelled as Quinn was cuffed and put in the back of the patrol car.

"Like we never heard that one before" Officer Berry scoffed cuffing the terrified blonde. This was going to be easier than she thought it would be.

"Please don't take us to jail!" Brittany begged as the metal cuffs linked around her wrist. "Were sorry" she cried tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time" Rachel smirked pushing the girl in the back of the patrol car as well. She shut the door leaving the two crying blondes to themselves.

"Lame" Santana smiled tossing her partner the blonde's car keys.

"Don't hate" Rachel laughed walking to the other car. "Meet you in ten" she said over her shoulder as she climbed in the 'offenders' cars. Santana smiled walking to the cruiser and climbing in.

"Please will do anything!" they yelled as she put on her seat belt. "Please don't take us to jail!" they cried only to be met with Santana's devilish laugh.

If there parents were to find out they were in jail let alone for drug possession they would be beyond screwed.

"Shut up!" she yelled quickly quieting the two girls down instead of the occasional whimper or sniffle. She turned the car on and drove down the familiar path to the warehouse her hand strategically placed on her bulging crotch.

She would have usually listed all the things that would happen to the girls in jail, but she decided she'll let them stew in their own fear which was obviously working by the sound of their whimpers and cries getting louder.

"Where are you taking us?" one of them asked looking at the window. Santana didn't answer driving off road and heading to the familiar destination. Well for her it was familiar to the two unsuspecting girls in her car it was a scary dark road leading to the unknown.

"Oh god! Were going to die" Brittany whispered a fresh set of tears pouring down her eyes. She noticed the familiar plot of scary movies that started out like this and ended up with them being headless and naked. Of course that was after they were tortured and chased for hours/

"It's going to be okay" Quinn whispered wrapping her arms around the distraught blonde. She too was thinking the same thing, but wasn't strong enough to say it.

"Home sweet home" Santana smirked pulling up to the warehouse. To any other person it would look condemned, but she knew what secrets were held their. She and Rachel had spruced the inside of the main office up so it looked like an average room. They had gone out and bought a bed, couch, some lights and of course fixed up the bathroom till it was running again.

After the first couple of times they did this they both agreed it would be much comfortable on a bed instead of the concrete floor like they had to at first.

"Get out" she ordered opening up the back door. The two blondes slowly got out their cries louder as they looked up at the intimidating building.

"This isn't a police station" Quinn said staring the officer down.

"Your right" Santana said pushing the two girls towards the large metal door. "Walk" she ordered. The two quickly followed walking ahead crying more and more as they got closer.

Santana stepped in front of them unlocking the heavy set door. She opened them pushing the two blondes inside and following right behind them taking the luxury to check out their firm asses. She reluctantly turned around to lock the door back up. Though the only person other than her who knew about this place was her partner, and she was positive that she had nothing to fear when it came to someone barging in on them.

"Get in and sit down" she said opening the back door. The blondes shuffled cautiously in the room whimpering when they saw the large bed in the room. "Sit" Santana growled pointing to the bed.

She couldn't understand why they were crying so much it was a nice king sized bed with a fresh pair of silk sheets on it. Rachel was very anal when it came to cleaning it and both of them preferred the feel of silk instead of cotton when it came to their nightly activities.

Brittany and Quinn hurriedly sat down not bothering to look up. They didn't know what was about to happen, but knew whatever it was that it wasn't going to be good.

"Stay there" Santana said stepping in the connected the bathroom shutting the door. There was no need to worry about them escaping because for one only Rachel and she had the keys to get in and out and even if they did manage to escape there were far enough from the main road that they could find them easily.

"What are we going do?" Brittany cried looking around. "Were going to die Quinn" she whimpered holding on to her best friend.

"Listen to me Brittany" Quinn said waiting until the blonde made eye contact with her. "Were not going to die all we have to do is whatever they want and will be okay" she promised hugging her friend. They continued to draw comfort from each other until they saw the door open and the other officer from before walk in.

"Not again" Rachel sighed repeating the practice lines like always. "I thought she was done with this shit" she added placing her stuff down acting out her role and stomping off to found her 'irksome' partner.

"Please help us" Brittany begged. "Please" she whispered her eyes pleading for some type of savior to come and protect her.

"Look I would, but you guys don't know Lopez" Rachel said trying to hide her smirk. "She's not going to let you go not without giving something in return" she informed.

"What?!" Quinn yelled. "Will do anything" she promised.

"Well this isn't the first time she has ever done this" the brunette officer replied scaring the two blondes even more. "I can only think of one way of talking her out from hurting you" she said almost like an after thought.

"Please" both girls begged. "We promise to do anything" they cried.

"Okay" Rachel nodded smiling brightly. "If you want to get out of this with at least amount of pain possible then the best way to do that is by sex" she explained to the surprise of the blondes. She learned a while ago to just get straight to the point.

"Sex?" Quinn repeated as Brittany broke down in sobs.

"Yes" Rachel returned. "Santana is scary as hell and if you don't offer her something she wants or both of us then you're going to get hurt…or worse" she said a little food for thought.

The blondes sat back crying thinking about what they were about to do. If they didn't do it then it was likely they were going to die, and if they were to have sex with them it was probably going to end quickly and they would be able to leave as soon as it was over.

"If you don't want to I can always leave Santana alone with you and not only will she probably have sex with you against your will she'll make you disappear" Rachel said the well practice deal breaker.

"Will do it!" both of them yelled not wanting to die.

"I thought so" Rachel smirked walking to the closed bathroom she knocked twice on the door laughing when her smirking best friend came out in only her boxers and bra.

"Please don't hurt us" Brittany begged her eyes wide seeing the very large bulge resting in the dark blue boxers.

"Oh god" Quinn whispered watching as the other officer stripped out of her clothes until she was just in her boxers and bras her bulge noticeable as well. This couldn't be happening to them. They were just innocent kids, this shouldn't be happening to them.

"You'll be screaming that much later" Santana grinned walking up to the leggy blonde. She grabbed on the blonde head pushing it till it was pressed against her hard shaft. "You're going to suck my dick and you better do it right" she threatened.

Quinn watched in shock as her best friend pulled down the officers boxers her mouth agape when she saw the ten inch member exposed. She wasn't a virgin, but nothing she ever dealt with was this big. Hell the only time she ever saw something this big was the first and last time she watched a porn video there friend recommended.

"What are you staring at?" Rachel asked her boxers on the floor as she stepped up to the girl. Quinn whimpered seeing the brunette's large member as well. She was thankful that she wasn't as big as the Latina, but she was still very much past average and very much on the thick side.

"Suck it" Santana growled yanking on the girls head. Brittany cried as she slowly lowered her mouth on the large appendage tears piercing her eyes as the officer pushed her tip inside the girl's mouth moaning as the tip of her dick was engulfed in liquid heat.

"You heard her" Rachel hissed pressing her cock against the other blonde's lips. Quinn sighed before slowly opening her mouth and taking the swollen head in her mouth. Rachel and Santana smiled looking down at the two blondes sucked at their tip.

"Deeper" Santana ordered pushing her hips forward forcing the blonde to take half of her in her mouth. She ignored the gagging sound emitting from the blondes as he pushed herself deeper inside and down the girls throat. "Relax" she hissed.

Brittany cried as her she was forced to take on the girl's appendage. Santana gripped the girls head pulling her dick out before pushing it back in slowly starting up a pace. Once she felt the blonde could take it she fucked the woman's throat in wild abandon.

"Open your mouth" Rachel ordered pulling her tip out. She could hear the moans coming from her partner beside her and knew the girls was fucking her face as it was the first task the Latina often did. "Let your tongue out" she added.

Quinn opened her mouth and pulled out her tongue out. Rachel smiled taking a hold of her dick and smacking her head against the flat tongue.

"Oh so good" Santana groaned as she was now furiously fucking the blondes mouth. "You have such a pretty mouth" she added thrusting in and out furiously.

Rachel laughed darkly as she pushed her cock in the blonde's mouth joining her partner in pleasurable bliss as she fucked Quinn's mouth.

"Oh shit" Santana groaned feeling herself about to cum. She gripped on the blondes head pushing her dick inside until Brittany's lips were bushed against her pelvis as she released in the girls waiting mouth.

Brittany clenched the bed sheets as her mouth was filled with cum. She tried swallowing it, but there was so much that some of it was bound too spill out.

"Thank you" Santana smiled as she pulled out the girl's mouth smiling when she saw her dick covered in the blonde's salvia and her cum.

"Can we go now" Brittany croaked. It was going to take a while and probably a whole lot of hot beverages before her voice were normal again.

"Hell no" Santana laughed. "Were not even close to being done" she added taking a step back she removed her bra her breast falling down with a small bounce. She smirked hearing her partners familiar moan when the girl came.

"So fucking good" Rachel whimpered her hips in pumping in short burst as she filled the blonde's mouth with her seed. She pulled out wanting to cover the blondes face with the last of her load.

"Take off your clothes" Santana ordered looking down at the blue eyed blonde.

"W-what?" Brittany whispered her eyes slowly meeting the intense ones of the officers.

"I said take off your clothes" Santana repeated with a little more edge in her voice. "And while your at it lay down on the bed" she said stroking her dick. She smiled watching the blonde girl slowly taking her clothes off her hands shaking as she did so.

"Do the same" Rachel added stepping beside Santana. Quinn followed her best friend removing her clothes and slowly laying down next to Brittany both of them quivering in fear.

"Spread those beautiful legs of yours" Santana said climbing on the bed and on top of the petite women. She moaned as the blonde legs widen giving her the perfect view of the girl's pussy. A smirk graced her face seeing the blonde was clearly wet. Quinn followed thinking that whatever one officer said that it was just better for both of them to do it.

She just wants this night to end and go back to her small hick of a town and forget this ever happened.

"God your dripping" Rachel smiled climbing on top of the blonde. She sheathed herself inside moaning when her dick was incased in wet tight heat.

Santana wasn't like the brunette. She loved to prolong and tease the person she was with and didn't just thrust inside. So in that note she took the head of her cock and rubbed it against the blonde's cunt and her clit.

"Oh" Brittany moaned as she felt the girls tip pressed against her hardening clit. She didn't want to be aroused by the things the girl was doing to her, but she couldn't help it. She groaned when the raven haired girls lowered down to her chest sucking on her nipples.

"Mm" Santana moaned her lips pulling the blondes nipple in her mouth as her hand teased the other one.

"You're so tight" Rachel moaned as she thrusted her hips inside the blonde under her. She was working at a slow pace wanting to build up the pleasure.

"Oh no" Quinn moaned feeling herself grow closer to climax. She didn't want to cum, but like her best friend her head wasn't listening to her body.

"Please" Brittany whimpered her head no longer fearing the girl above her, but desiring her.

"Please what?" Santana asked as she grinded her tip against the blonde's cunt.

"Please get inside me" Brittany returned pushing her hips up. Santana smiled before placing her tip at the blonde's entrance. She slowly pushed inside mindful of her size as she pushed deeper inside her eyes darkening as the blonde's walls clanged to her dick.

"So wet" Santana moaned as she pushed till she was balls deep. She loved the feeling of a girl's pussy so warm and tight pulsing against her dick begging for release.

"Oh Officer" Brittany moaned her hands gripping on the tanned back. Santana kissed those swollen lips enjoying the sweet taste of the girl. She began to move her hips reluctantly pulling out of her only to happily push back in.

"Fuck!" Rachel yelled as she exploded inside the girl with her blonde eagerly responding.

Santana continued to pump her hips in and out the blonde moving her hips as well to meet the well timed thrust. They were pushing each other closer and closer to ecstasy enjoying every second.

Rachel flipped her blonde over forcing the girl's hips up before burying herself inside from behind. She furiously worked the girl the loud sound of skin smacking mixing with both of the blonde's breathy moans, and Santana's quiet groans like a sweet symphony.

"Cum for me" Santana whispered kissing the girl again her tongue rhythmically working entwining with the blonde ones. Those husky words were all that was needed to set Brittany over the edge and Santana climaxed from the hot juice surrounding her dick from the blonde's orgasm.

"God you're so big" Quinn moaned throwing her hips back meeting the brunettes powerful thrust. She had quickly forgotten the fear and distress from before and her mind was focused on the pleasure she was getting from being fucked from behind.

"I want to try something" Santana said pulling out the girl. She leaned over beside the bed and pulled out a red box. She and Rachel had stashed toys, lube, and anything else they possibly needed for a night of fun. She rummaged through the box before finding what she wanted a proud smile adorning her face as she held the large bottle of lube up like a first place prize.

"What's that for?" Brittany asked looking at the bottle. Santana smiled opening it up and squeezing the large amount on her head. She was going to need a lot if she was going to do this. There was no way the blonde would be able to take her dry even if she was experienced she would still need some type of lubricant. Trust her she knows from experience.

"Were going to try something" Santana smiled working the lube on her cock gelling it up. "I'm going to fuck your ass" she informed to the surprise of the blonde.

"I-I n-never d-don't that" Brittany said her eyes wide as she watching the tan women lube up her cock.

"I promise not to go to fast" the Latina returned her hands softly stroking the blonde's hips. "Trust me" she added turning the blonde over. She grabbed the bottle once she was presented with the girl's ass.

"Please don't" Brittany pleaded her body tensed. Santana lubed up the blonde's whole adding more than was probably necessary not wanting to hurt the young girl. No ones first experience in anal should hurt, but it was going to no matter what the only thing she could do was try to not let it hurt as much as it would.

"Relaxed" Santana said pushing a finger in the puckered ring. "If you don't relax its going to hurt" she said working the finger in and out. The blonde slowly got used to the feeling and even began to enjoy, Officer Lopez finger was nothing compared to her dick.

Santana pushed another finger inside smiling when she heard the blonde moan. After a couple of minutes she added another one wanting to make sure the girl was ready for her. She was far from average in size and knew that no matter how much lube she was going to use that anyone she fucked in the ass was bound to feel some kind of discomfort.

"Harder!" Quinn yelled throwing her hips back moaning as every time Officer Berry thrusted inside her balls would smack against her swollen clit.

"Feisty" Rachel smirked pushing harder against the girl as that glorious ass was thrown back at her over and over.

"You ready?" Santana said placing her dick at the blonde's second whole. "Now remember to relax" she added gripping the blonde's hip in a firm hold as she slowly pushed her tip in. She fought the resistance that her cock met knowing it was most people first response whenever something hard, big, and foreign was going in their ass.

"Oh god it hurts" Brittany whimpered as she felt her ass being stretched.

"Shush!" Santana said stroking the girls back to calm her down. "Calm down" she hissed as the girls ass clenched down her shaft. "Relax" she whispered pushing another inch inside. The blonde closed her eyes trying to focus on her breathing as Officer Lopez pushed her way inside her tight anus. "So tight" the officer whimpered.

"Damn that's hot" Rachel said watching her partner slowly pull out the girl's well lubed ass and then push back in. She kept her ass on the scene as she fucked her blonde from behind cuming minutes later.

Soon Brittany was able to enjoy it and it wasn't long before she felt spurts of hot cum shoot in and filled up her ass. Santana grinned as she finished in the girls ass spilling her load in the puckered hole smiling when she felt the blonde girl cum as well. It seemed like some one was not as innocent as they thought they thought they were.

They continued to fuck the two girls in every position imaginable with every type of sex crossed off their list. Around morning all four of them were exhausted and well satisfied with the two blondes covered in their officers cum.

"Well it's been great girls" Santana said slowly getting up and stretching out her muscles. Rachel climbed out the soaked sheets and gathered the girl's clothes up. "You can use the shower" she added pointing to the bathroom door.

The blondes watched tiredly as the officer got dressed in casual clothes mindful of the girls cum that were covered in as well.

"Oh and here's your keys" Rachel said throwing them on the bed.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this, but if you ever breathe a word of what happened today not only will nobody believe you, but we will hunt you down and make your life a living hell" Santana growled her eyes darkening. The two blondes nodded in full understanding. They had never experience something so wild, hot, or passionate in their lives, and thought in the beginning they were scared and weary they were fully satisfied with the ache between their legs and would cherish this moment for as long as they could.

"Good" Rachel nodded. "Follow the signs to the main road" she added behind her shoulder as she left the room with Santana following her. They weren't dumb enough to leave the girls alone so they made their way up the stairs and sat in the upper office. This was strategically placed to face the room making sure that the girl left safe, sound, and thoroughly fucked.

"So are you finally going to bang the secretary?" Rachel asked lounging in the large sofa.

"Seems so" Santana shrugged tossing her best friend a beer as she sat in her own sofa. This warehouse was used for more than their exploits and sort of became a home away from home.

They quietly gossiped smiling when they saw the two blondes an hour later freshly showered walking out of the room and towards the front door.

"Another good fucking" Santana smirked clinking her bottle against the brunette seeing the two leave with a slight limp.

"Just another day on the job" Rachel laughed hearing the heavy door close signifying the blondes exit.

"To serve and protect" Santana smirked clinking glasses with her partner in cheers.

_**AN:**_

**Done and Done! Now I can work on ASP and IS.**

**Sequel anyone?**


End file.
